Damage or disease that affects the spinal disc within an individual's spinal column may lead to neurologic impairment with possible permanent damage to the surrounding tissue. Maintaining proper anatomic spacing and lordosis within the spine is critical to ensuring continued functionality of the surrounding tissue and for the spinal column, the spinal cord and nerve roots and therefore, avoidance of long term serious neurological impairment.
Typically, spinal implants that are used as a spacer type of device have a fixed overall length and are implanted without the ability to adjust the degree of expansion or curvature without using multiple insertion instrumentation. Some of the known procedures for introducing spinal implants comprise Anterior Lumbar Inter-body Fusion (“ALIF”), Lateral Lumbar Inter-body Fusion (“LLIF”), Posterior Lumbar Inter-body Fusion (“PLIF”), Oblique Lumbar Inter-body Fusion (“OLIF”), Direct Lateral Fusion (“DLIF”), Transforaminal Lumbar Inter-body Fusion (“TLIF”), and the like. A need remains for an expandable, adjustable spacer type of implant that allows the surgeon to insert the implant in an unexpanded position to minimize the size of the surgical incision, facilitate the operative technique and decrease patient morbidity.